A Pokémon Ranger Christmas
by XyKPfan
Summary: Solana and Lunick enjoy themselves at a Christmas Eve party with their friends and colleagues in the Fall City Ranger Base. COMPLETE Rangershipping. SolanaxLunick, PluslexMinun, MurphxAria, LeilanixPercy, SpenserxElita


The cold was ridiculous. The snow was coming down so thick Lunick could barely see three feet in front of him. The ground was covered with a blanket of snow that was about three and a half inches thick. Cars were completely covered and it had only been snowing for an hour and a half.

"You alright up there, Minun?"

The little mouse pokémon nodded shakily. He was trembling violently from the cold. Usually his golden yellow plushy fur puffed up so thick to keep him nice and warm in the winter. But Fiore had been having an unusually cold winter that year. His fur barely had a chance to shed before the early snow storms started rolling in.

"Ack-koo!" The little mouse sneezed.

Lunick stopped walking. He lifted Minun up from his shoulder and unzipped the collar of his jacket a few inches then closed him up against his sweater. The top of his head and eyes peeked out of the collar, leaving his mouth and large ears inside to conserve heat. Satisfied Minun was out of danger, Lunick finished fastening the jacket.

"Mai Mai."

"No problemo, buddy. You know I got your back."

The icy wind ran coolly against the back of Lunick's neck.

Grimacing slightly, Lunick grabbed at his collar as he continued walking ahead. The snow was wet and sticky at the bottom and layered thinly with ice, making it hard to walk in, and making Lunick have to pick up his feet constantly. A walk to the Fall City Ranger Base which should take about thirty minutes at a brisk walk was most likely going to take him an hour. Only, that was in good weather and in clothing that wasn't downright dangerous to be out in. It's not that Lunick wasn't dressed well for the weather. It's that it wasn't enough for him to wear given the intense conditions he was presented with. He had thought about putting on his supersuit before he left the house but then thought against it when he realized he was going to be in the base for the majority of the time. Now he was regretting not putting it on. He hadn't even thought about the dangerous walk to the base. The snow-plows had started a half an hour ago but the snow was already covering the paths it made and coming down fast.

There was a slight crunching sound coming up behind him behind him. He turned to see a mint green Prius pull up beside him on the road, its tires encased in chains.

"Need a lift?" The hooded driver asked rolling down the passenger window.

Lunick smiled, recognizing the voice. He opened the passenger side door and hopped right in.

"Thanks a mill, 'Lana. I didn't know how Minun and I would've made it to Fall City through that."

"Well what are best friends for," Solana said as she stopped at the light. She took her hood off and turned to face him.

Lunick unzipped his jacket and let Minun out. He hopped in the back seat and joined Plusle, exchanging greetings moments later.

"Man, this weather is something else."

"Tell me about it." Solana said as started the car and drove off as soon as the light changed.

"Can't remember the last time we had a snowstorm like this. Why didn't they postpone the Christmas party until tomorrow, or until the road cleared up a bit? " Lunick asked.

"Well, today is Christmas Eve. I figure the Area Leaders want us to spend time with our families on Christmas Day. And if we waited until the road cleared up, it'd be well passed New Year's, which is another headache in itself in planning the party that goes with that too."

"True, true." Lunick looked down to the floor of the car. "The chains really help?"

"You bet. Chances of slipping on ice are slimmer and it does wonders to protect my baby."

"Who me?" he asked innocently.

She popped him lightly in the shoulder. "Do you really think I'd ever put chains on you, Lunick?"

"Possibly. It depends on the situation. You may have to do it on a mission. You may have to do if given an ultimatum. You might even do it when we get married."

"If we ever got married, I definitely wouldn't tie you up. I'm not for that dominatrix corporal punishment torture sorta thing."

"Too bad. You'd be really good at it."

She shot him a look and he immediately straightened up. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant you'd be good at punishment, you know, discipline? Like if we had kids?"

Solana snorted. "I'm glad to see you're thinking so far ahead in our relationship."

Lunick shrugged his shoulders and leaned back lazily against the seat. "Hey, I already made it passed the boyfriend stage. As I see it, marriage and kids will be a breeze, especially with you right there at my side as my wife."

"How sweet. So if I said I wanted to get married right now, you'd tie the knot with me?"

He suddenly sat erect. "Solana, can you really see us getting married at eighteen? Even if I wanted to, I know you wouldn't be down for it and vice versa. This is a partnership. We agreed on that when we became a couple. I'm nowhere near ready for marriage and definitely not ready for kids. I'm in no rush for either. I'm completely satisfied being your BF and have already proclaimed and proven my commitment to you as evidence with this here expensive necklace." He held up the pink sapphire sun necklace accented with gold that hung around his neck.

Solana smiled and touched her sapphire and emerald necklace accented with silver that hung around her neck. Lunick had given them the customized two-piece couple's necklaces over a year ago as a profession of his love and dedication to her and only her. That was the most magical night of her life and she remembered it so clearly as if it had happened just yesterday.

She put her other hand back on the wheel and continued driving.

"Good job. You pass the test."

"Can I get a kiss as a reward?" Lunick asked with hopeful eyes.

Solana chuckled. "Save it for the mistletoe, Romeo."

"Harsh." He pouted and folded his arms.

Again, Solana chuckled. "Tis the season to be jolly."

"Tis the season to be giving." He countered.

"Tis the season to be grateful." She retaliated.

Lunick pouted once more. "No, it's not. That's Thanksgiving."

"Works both ways. Count your blessings, show your thanks, and celebrating making it through the year with loved ones. The true meaning of Thanksgiving and Christmas are essentially the same when you strip them down to their bare meanings and religious significance. And even their origins."

Lunick folded his arms once more as like a child who didn't get their way. "You're so lucky I love you so much."

"You're so lucky to have my love."

"As are you to have mine." He said lovingly, though still miffed about not getting a kiss.

"So true, baby. So true." She said as she pulled into the snow-covered parking lot.

* * *

Solana and Lunick practically marched up the path to the Fall City Ranger Base as a result of the snow, ice and cold. The vast array of cars parked along the coated street and even more on the frosted grass were indication that the base was indeed party central that night.

"Think Leilani made her special eggnog and chocolate truffles like she did last year?" Lunick asked nostalgically, wrapping his arms around Solana's waist. "Or her homemade Sorrel and Caribbean round buns? Oh! That girl can lay it down, lemme tell you."

"Probably." She laughed. "You know she knows how much you and Murph are crazy for them."

"As crazy as we are about our GFs." He said, nuzzling her ear.

"Down boy. We have friends to entertain."

"Why don't we just entertain ourselves?"

Solana stopped at the double doors, inclining her head at the doorbell citizens used in case there were any late night calls. Lunick gave her a slightly confused look, then reached out and gave her a little nudge on the shoulder, not so much to get her attention, but like he somehow thought she wasn't even there.

"What was that for?" She asked, returning his quizzical gaze.

"Last time you did that, you turned out to be our holo-Solana decoy."

"Silly, you had your arm around my back not five seconds ago."

"D'oh!" He said, thumping himself on the forehead.

Solana took his hand and together they walked inside the base.

"Well, lookie who's here," Leilani laughed as the two rangers entered the base. She and Percy both approached them.

They each gave each other a huge hug.

"Lun-man, I've got the Wii running in the back and I've got the three-D version of Capture Challenge loaded," said Percy.

"Coolio! You are so going down tonight 'cause I am so using Solana's avatar!" He pumped his fist in the air, almost knocking off Minun.

"Why not be your own avatar?"

"'Cause I wanna be able to see my lady everywhere I go." He said, slipping his arm back around her waist.

Solana smirked. "Are you sure it's not because the company who made the game has me wearing that ridiculously short skirt and a very tight shirt?"

"Uh Huh, though, you really do need to watch out for the press, babe. They caught you real good with that shot."

"How was I supposed to know they'd follow us? We were supposed to be having a private picnic."

"Nothing's private in the city, Sole. You know that." said Leilani.

"Where are the Leaders?" Lunick asked looking around.

"Haven't gotten here yet." Percy answered.

"Well, I think I'll break out of this heavy coat. No sense in keeping this on when the heat is on at full blast." Solana hung her coat in the closet in the back room, revealing the beige cashmere sweater and black slacks she wore under it.

"Gorgeous as always, my love," Lunick replied as he too hung his jacket, unveiling the burgundy turtleneck sweater and denim jeans he was wearing. He once more slipped his arm around her slim waist.

"Isn't that nice," a voice called from the front of the base

The four teenagers turned to see Aria entering the base with her very expensive fur coat and loud stiletto boots. Murph tiredly lugged five pink and white suitcases in the base, his poor Slowking carrying Aria's personals.

She sashayed up to Lunick and Solana. She held her handbag tight on her arm, her precious Meowth too dressed to the nines. "How cute. You two acting all lovey-dovey this season."

"Nice to see you too, Aria," Solana said coolly.

"Humph." She turned away from Solana and faced Murph, who had finally made it to her side.

Aria nonchalantly threw her heavy white coat on top of the already very heavy luggage Murph was carrying, revealing the very fine ruby red pashmina sweater and onyx mélange pants she was wearing underneath.

"Murph, hang that up for me, will you? And don't forget our reservations at the Crèmebrulèe Hotel this evening. And also, Meowphy and I have a medi and pedi appointment tomorrow morning before our flight. And don't forget we're supposed to be seeing mother this weekend. You know how picky she is about being prompt. And would you please make yourself useful and fetch Meowphy and me some sparkling water before our throats become as dry as the Haruba Village."

"Meow, Meow!" The feline-pokémon added.

With that, Aria sauntered herself away from the group and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Murph-man, why do you let her treat you like that?" Percy asked.

After the heavy load from the suitcases and excess weight from Aria's bulky coat dealt him a serious blow to the floor, Murph struggled to his feet and regained his balance.

"She's not that bad. She hasn't called me lardo or an incompetent fool in over twelve hours now." He began massaging his sore back.

"And why is she wearing stilettos? I'm no rocket scientist, or heath physician, but I really don't think short stiletto boots are the appropriate shoes to be wearing in weather like this." Solana commented.

"Aria's always into fashion. She doesn't care about the three feet of snow we had outside. She told me she'd never be caught dead wearing chunky snow boots in the winter, claiming that a photographer might snap her at any minute. So, she has me shovel the snow to make a path for her to walk in."

Leilani stood aghast. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You mean to tell me Aria made you shovel snow _and_ carry those suitcases of hers which I'm sure are super heavy?"

"Slowking helped me." Murph said, casting a sympathetic look at his exhausted pokémon. He was desperately trying to catch his breath.

Leilani huffed. "Murphy, you should not be letting her treat you like you are as worthless as the dirt on your shoes."

"In Aria's case, dirt on shoes is the bridge between a crisis and a mental breakdown." Solana said dryly.

Murph held up his hands. "Really guys, she's not that bad. She's nowhere near as abusive as she was when we started dating all those years ago."

"She abuses you?" Leilani's voice began to escalate.

"Not physically, but verbally, mentally, and emotionally, yes."

Leilani began wringing her hands. "Ooo! That she-devil doesn't deserve you, Murphy!"

Murph's hand flew to his chest. "Leilani!"

"Look, I'm sorry to be talking about your lady but, Murphy, she is a bitch."

"Leilani!"

" _She_ isn't worth the dirt on your shoes. I told that girl before she better treat you right. I reminded her again when I saw her after she talked you down when we were younger. I tell you, if you weren't so infatuated with her when we were kids I would have snatched you up right then and there."

"Leilani!" Percy let go of her shoulders.

"Oh hush you. You know I couldn't be happier with you as my man."

Percy looked as if he didn't believe her.

Murph smiled warmly. "I'm flattered that you liked me so much as a kid, Leilani. Truth be told, if I wasn't so into Aria when I was younger, I probably would have wanted to be with you as well. You were so quirky and hilarious."

"And you were so sweet and caring." Leilani added with a smile.

Percy eyed the two of them, then he flailed his arms. "Well, this is the first time I'm hearing anything about any of this! I'd like to be included in this little thing you two have for each other. What would've happened to me if you two did become an item when we were kids? You mean to tell me I'd get the self-absorbed egotistic heiress back there?! Is that what yah'll are saying?!"

Leilani rolled her eyes. She put her hands over Percy's arms, bringing them down to his sides. "See yah'll in a little bit. My man needs a little convincing that he's the only one for me."

"Leilani…" Solana warned.

"Don't worry. Strictly PG stuff….Well, maaayyybe PG-13… But this is still Joel's base, Sole. I'm still coherent enough to know that." She said, pulling her BF into the back room for some 'convincing'.

Solana knowingly shook her head.

Lunick pointed to the many suitcases on the floor. "What's with all the suitcases, man?"

Murph crackled his knuckles while he answered. "Aria and I are going up to Almia to vacation for the holidays. She also wants to visit her mother, so we'll have to catch an early flight to Azalea Town before we leave for Pueltown. She also scheduled a two-for-one manicure and pedicure special for herself and Meowphy tomorrow morning before we leave for our flight."

"She's overworking you, Murph. Why do you even put up with her?" Solana asked sympathetically.

Murph shrugged. "I love her. What can I say?"

"Murph!" Aria barked. "Murph, you incompetent fool! Get over here lardo and fetch me my water! Sparkling, Wailord! Sparkling!"

"Meow, Meow!"

Murph sighed exhaustedly. He saw the sympathetic looks on Solana and Lunick's faces and instantly sobered up. "Really guys, I'm okay. Catch you later, Lunick."

"Alright man." Lunick said as he watched his friend and his Slowking tiredly drag Aria's luggage to the back room, then up the elevator when they remembered what was going on behind those doors.

"She's so mean to him." Solana observed.

Lunick's arms again found themselves around Solana's waist. "Love really has no boundaries, 'Lana. I mean, there's nothing you can do if those two want to be together. They love each other, that's what counts."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"That they love each other?"

"That it counts."

The automatic double doors slid opened and four people clothed in very bulky winter coats entered the base. The first one to reveal them self was the one who was wearing a red overcoat. He flipped the hood off and shook his head.

"Whoo, we finally made it. That has to be one of the worst snowstorms I have ever seen." Spenser said, dusting the snowflakes off of his overcoat.

The next person to reveal themselves was wearing a green overcoat. He too took his hood off, revealing the feathery golden blonde hair and red half-rimmed glasses underneath.

"Ah, I dunno, Spence. I think we've seen worse."

"No way, Joel. This has to be one of the worst storms we've ever had in Fiore." Said the person in the blue overcoat. He took his hood off. His auburn hair glittered from the few snowflakes that managed to make their way underneath the coat.

Joel shook his head. "Nah, Cameron. You're just saying that 'cause you're used to the heat."

"You bet I am. Oh, how I miss the sweet warm rays the beautiful sun used to cast down on me. You know I can't even go for a dip anymore? The sea's iced over! Do you know what that means to me?"

"Yeah, less sunburns and horrid images of you in a speedo." Spenser said with a light chuckle.

Cameron pouted and crossed his arms like an upset child, breaking Spenser and Joel into fits of laughter.

"Alright, boys. That's enough." Said the fourth person. Dressed in a lavender-colored overcoat, Elita pulled her hood off and walked up to Spenser. She then took the hood off the little baby that was at her hip.

Spenser winked at her, then began looking around the room. His eyes found Solana and Lunick, who were looking at the four of them not quizzically but like they should've known they were being watched.

Spenser's smile broadened. "Well, well, my prime rangers made it through the snow I see."

"That's what you pay us for, Leader." Solana replied with a smile.

He took off his coat and started to the back to hang it up. "Indeed I do. You were the ones who opened up the base?"

"No. Leilani and Percy got here before us. They probably used their spare keys to unlock the doors."

Spenser returned from the storage room and went to Elita to help her remove her coat. Joel and Cameron had already hung up their coats and were in the process of unwrapping and reheating up the food that was brought for their Christmas celebration.

"Is the Professor coming?" Solana asked.

"Nah. Hastings had a meeting with the Ranger Union Committee about some new installments in our supersuits and how they could be even more useful in the field." He took Elita's coat to the back and hung it, joining her soon afterwards.

"Spenser, honey, can you look after Emma for a while? I promised Joel that I'd help him with the preparations for this evening and he's gonna turn as red as your uniform if I don't get in there and help him."

"Sure, hun." He took the little one-year old from his wife's arm and held her gently against his chest. Elita gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking away to find Joel.

"See, he doesn't have to beg for his kiss." Lunick said smartly to his girlfriend. Solana shot him a look before heading up to her Area Leader.

"Oh, little Emma is so adorable." Solana cooed as she held the infant's tiny hands.

"She's getting big, Leader. Hard to believe she's only one." Lunick observed, standing tall next to Solana while at the same time smiling down at the baby.

Spenser chuckled lightly. "Yeah, she's growing fast. I tell you, there's no greater joy than being a father."

"Hey, Spence. Think you can help me with the inventory in the back?" Cameron called from the kitchenette in the other room.

"Sure, Cam." Spenser looked towards Solana. "Solana, think you can watch my baby girl for me while I go help Cameron with the stock?"

"Sure, Leader." She took the little baby from him and he moseyed himself on over to his fellow companion in the other room.

Lunick lightly taped Solana on the shoulder. "Look, 'Lana."

"What?"

He pointed up where a green-leafed plant hung between the florescent lights. "Mistletoe."

Lunick puckered his lips and waited for Solana to kiss him.

The blue-haired girl just shook her head.

"With child?" She turned on her heels and left her dumbfounded boyfriend in the wake.

* * *

"So, we're sitting in my house trying to figure out whether to go to the bustling restaurant. The wait at the Italian grill was over an hour and we had agreed it would be fun to go to Il Villagio. It's like thirteen degrees outside and snowing to boot but Solana's going out if it kills her."

"Lunick, I would have been perfectly happy sitting at home in front of the fire."

"Riiight. Anyway, I'd had these reservations at Villagio for like two weeks, but they closed early because of the storm so we ended up going to Carrabbas. Well, before we could even finish our meals they decided to close up too so we went out to the car. By then it wasn't just snowing, it was a complete blizzard."

"Let me guess." Percy cut in. "The car wouldn't start."

"Exactly. So we're stuck there in the snow. We called Freddie but he couldn't do anything because he was snowed-in as well back at his house. All the while it's getting colder and the snow is getting worse."

"I bet the two of you cuddled." Leilani said slyly.

"It was too cold even for that." Solana replied, picking apart a puff pastry.

Lunick went on with his narration. "We tried walking home, but it took us forever just crossing the parking lot."

"What did you do?" Murph asked, reaching for the wing platter.

"We ended up getting a ride home in a police car." Solana finished, shooting Lunick a look to leave out the part they ended up snuggled up all night together, even though it was purely sleep.

"Some days are better than others, I guess." Murph said, taking a drag on his hot chocolate.

"Please, that was nothing. You should hear about what happened when Solana got her license. Now that was a scream."

"Lunick, please," Solana said. "Do not tell that story."

Lunick rubbed his fingers will his thumb. "My silence does not come cheap."

"Are you still on the whole mistletoe thing?"

"And I will stay on it until you give me my kiss."

Solana smiled in spite of herself. Lunick always had a way of making her smile.

"I'd like to hear about you getting your license, Sole." Percy said. "Especially if it's funny."

"Good, because 'Lana was a hoot."

"Traitor." Solana said to Lunick. He smiled at her and gave Minun a signal to hop off from off his shoulder onto the table. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep still after he was done.

"Tell the story, Lunick." Leilani encouraged.

"Solana called me up the same day she got her license. She wanted me to be there with her when she got her first car. Johnnie took us to pick out her new car."

"Who's Johnnie?"

"My older brother." Solana replied dryly, taking up one of the truffles Leilani had made and popping it in her mouth.

Lunick continued his story. "Well, Solana picks out this green Prius, which is the Prius you see outside in the parking lot. Johnnie tells 'Lana that she should take the car for a test drive. Now, I noticed that Solana was a little nervous. I didn't think much of it at first, I mean, it was her first car. I figured she was a little exited, you know, a little nervous. She'd just only gotten her license, you know?"

Solana dropped her head back. She realized she would never live down that day.

"Get to the good part, Lunick." Leilani prompted.

"Okay…okay. Guys, you got to picture this." Lunick said, beginning to talk with his hands. "Solana is driving. She's nervous. She's gripping the steering wheel with both hands so tight, her knuckles are sticking out. You ever seen a little old man or little old woman behind the wheel of a big car?"

Smiling broadly, Murph had been listening intently. "Yeah. They drive hunched over the steering wheel."

"Exactly. They have this stern look on their faces yet they look like they're about to kiss the wheel."

"Thanks a lot, Lunick." Solana said. "It was the first time I had driven in rush hour traffic."

"Rush hour? Solana, it was two in the afternoon."

Leilani laughed.

"Go on, Lunick, finish the story." Percy prompted.

"Well, we're driving, real slow mind you, down Fifth Avenue on East Road. _Real slow_. Other drivers were blowing their horns at Solana to get out of their way. Me, Plusle, and Minun are trying to get 'Lana to put her foot in the floor and she finally gets the car up to about thirty, when a couple of cops come roaring up behind us. Solana panics. She speeds up. I tell her to pull over. She screams, 'I can't! I can't!' Everyone is pulling over, except for Solana. She's about to cause an accident. A cop car is on our butts, pushing us. She's screaming, the cop is screaming, Plusle and Minun are screaming. Heck, I'm screaming. I'm thinking my ass is about to be split in two."

Percy starts laughing. Murph is chuckling. Leilani, Lunick, Plusle, and Minun were all cracking up. Although embarrassed, Solana was snickering softly behind her hand.

Catching his breath, Lunick continues. "Officer Jenny shouts at Solana on her PA system, 'Pull over! Pull over, now!' Solana really starts screaming then. She jams her foot on the brake. The car fishtails before it screeches to a halt, narrowly missing ten other cars."

"Lunick, stop lying. It was not ten other cars."

"You're right – it was nine." He howled.

Leilani, Percy, and Murph all laughed. Plusle and Minun were rolling on their backs.

"I know who my friends are not," Solana said, trying not to laugh herself, but failing. She went with it. It felt good to be laughing.

Again, Lunick tried to catch his breath. "Get this, guys. The police were on their way to an emergency. The second car forgot about the emergency and screeches to a halt next to us. One is pulling on Solana's door, which is locked. Solana is…"

"Still screaming…" Solana said, trying desperately to muffle her chuckling.

"…Still screaming." Lunick wiped at his eyes which were tearing. "When I release the lock so that the cop could open the door, Solana screams, 'I didn't steal this car! I'm not part of the yakuza! He is!'"

Leilani, Murph, Plusle, and Minun doubled over with laughter. Lunick laughed so hard he began coughing.

Remembering the whole fiasco, Solana laughed pretty hard at herself. At the time she couldn't laugh, she had been scared out of her mind. The police made her and Lunick raise their arms above their heads and stand spread-eagle. They were patted down and questioned right there on East Road in broad daylight. It was truly an embarrassing situation.

"Oh, no. She didn't." Percy laughed. "Don't tell me she said that because your father used to be in the bōryokudan when he was younger?"

Nodding, Lunick kept coughing and laughing. He tried to drink some water.

"Hey. I was young." Solana griped. "I didn't know. And I had just seen Abashiri Prison. And Hana-bi to boot."

"You were sixteen, Solana. That was just two years ago. You weren't that much younger." Leilani quipped.

"Aww, and really? Scared out of your mind because Lunick's dad is a former member of the yakuza? Harsh, Sole." Said Murph.

"We're all in the mob, right?" Lunick chuckled. "In all fairness, I had only recently told Solana about my dad's backstory soon before she got her car, so I guess her imagination would get the better of her in that situation. Solana thought the cops were on to us. It took me damn near twenty minutes to explain that Solana was a new driver and we were out testing her new car. I showed them my Ranger Badge and then they looked at us skeptically. Then they realized who we were."

"Did they give her summons or threaten to pull her in for failure to yield?" Percy asked.

Lunick shook his head. "Nope. They were my cousins. Dad's side."

"Oh snap." Leilani said, laughing.

"That's why I panicked." She said, feeling somewhat vindicated.

"No, babe." Lunick said, disagreeing. "You panicked because those cops had you driving like a Golbat out of hell and you thought that car was going to take flight and leave earth. I don't think you drove that car for a month after that."

"Two months." She corrected. "Even then it took me a while before I could hear a siren without my heart pounding. But, hey, at least we get a good laugh out of it every now and then. And I really am sorry about the yakuza thing, baby. That was completely wrong and inappropriate."

He pulled her close to him. "No problemo, Babe. It's all good. I understand. I love you anyways."

Leilani and Percy were still laughing while Murph was sipping on his hot chocolate.

"You guys got any word from Freddie yet as to whether he's coming or not?" Lunick asked.

Leilani shook her head.

"Sorry, Lunick. Freddie said he and Niema were snowed-in their house. He wished he could be here but in this storm, it's too dangerous for him to even attempt to leave Wintown."

"Oh bummer," Lunick sighed. "I was really hoping he would make it this year."

"Yeah," Murph agreed. "But that's Wintown for you. Unpredictable weather patterns is the norm. They've got it way worse than we do. Plus, Niema's sick. You can't expect him to risk taking her out in this snowstorm except maybe to go to the emergency room? Evenso, it's still kinda risky up there."

"I suppose I can give him a call to wish him a Merry Christmas before it gets too late." Lunick thought. "Be right back, guys."

Lunick got up from his seat and went to the wall phone to call his friend.

Solana poured herself a cup of eggnog.

"So what're your plans for the holidays, Leil?"

Leilani took apart a biscuit that was on the table and popped a piece in her mouth.

"My fam came down from the West Indies last week. We've all been staying with Percy's folks and we're having a big Christmas dinner tomorrow. That's partly why I didn't make so much food for the party. All the work went in for Christmas dinner tomorrow. But man, I'm so happy to see my parents and Shavaun again. It's been so long!" she said excitedly.

"That's great, Leil!" Solana said happily.

"I don't think your parents like me," Percy grumbled.

Leilani rolled her eyes.

"Here we go."

"They don't, Leilani. They're always looking at me strangely and talking behind my back. Especially your father. He looks at me as if I committed some horrible crime and am torturing you. Like I stole you from him or something. And he's always calling me a Cunumunu and a vagabond and a moko jumbie. I don't know what any of that means but they sound bad. He hates me."

Leilani closed her eyes and flipped her hand.

"Please, Percy. Stop being so insecure. My parents love you. They don't talk behind your back. And if you think they do, it's because you don't understand Kittian Creole. And my dad calls you a moko jumbie because you're tall. I'd think you would have caught up to my family's native dialect by now but I guess not."

Percy pointed his finger at her.

"No. You're wrong. Just because they speak in an accent doesn't mean I don't know what they're saying. They're still speaking English! Your father stares at me all the time and calls me a mumu antiman and always telling me to 'hush budee!' and 'You no no who it tis you a play wit, boy!' They don't like me, I tell you!"

"Percy, my father does not have any ill feelings towards you. Neither of my parents do. If anything, they are just overprotective of me. Ever since…well…you know…they've been very watchful of me…So, they don't hate you. They're just looking out for me."

Percy pouted and folded his arms with a _'Humph!'_

Leilani sighed irritably.

In the base's lobby, Lunick put the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, man. What's up?"

" _Hey, Lunick! I'm good. It's pretty bad up here, though. Sorry I couldn't make the Christmas Eve party…again…"_ Freddie sighed.

"No, don't worry about it, man. You gotta take care of your fam and yourself. How is Niema, by the way? Still fighting that pneumonia?"

" _Yeah, man. It was looking pretty bad for a moment there but my girl's a fighter. She just needs to rest and she'll be fine."_

"Alright. Well, keep me posted, man. I'll keep praying for yah'll."

" _Thanks, man. I have to give Neems her medicine. Talk to you later, okay? Let me know how everything goes at the party."_

"Yeah okay. I'll call you in the morning. Take care."

" _Bye."_

"Bye."

 _Click!_

Lunick hung up the phone and stared outside the window. The city had an almost fairytale look about it. Where the tracks of children enjoying the winter wonderland had been before were now just lines of slight dimples, at least until the sleds , toboggans, trash can lids, and other improvised miniature snow vehicles mashed it down, turning most open hillsides into a slick combination of packed snow, mud and bots of shredded grass.

There was something about snow that made everything quiet and peaceful. It might have been something so simple as the soft piles of precipitation absorbing sound different though it didn't really matter.

"Admiring the scenery?" Lunick heard Solana ask. She walked up to him, handing him a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Lunick smiled as he took the mug.

"All too much. It's actually really beautiful to look at when you're not caught in the storm."

"How's the little one?"

"Still fighting through according to Freddie. But he's confident she'll make a full recovery."

"Well, she does have a great dad."

Solana saddled up next to Lunick and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You'd want kids too, right Lunick?"

"Of course," he answered, "Just not anytime soon. I'd like to have you to myself for a while after marriage."

That made Solana smile.

"In fact," Lunick looked up, "I think I'd like some one-on-one time right now."

Solana followed his gaze and then she saw the decorative hemi parasitic plant with a cluster of white berries hanging above them.

"Again? Where are you getting all of these?"

"It's not me. It's fate," Lunick puckered his lips for a kiss.

"Don't you have a game to play with Percy?"

"I believe the mistletoe wants us to play together instead."

"Uh Huh," Solana said dryly. "Well it's the wrong genus of mistletoe. To get a kiss you need the one with red berries. These have the white berries. The only mouth touching going on would be the berry-eating bird Pokémon enjoying its fruit."

Lunick frowned.

Smiling slyly, Solana plucked one of the white berries off and flicked it at Lunick.

"Better luck next time, sweetheart."

She giggled softly and took a sip of her vanilla roast before walking away from her partner.

Lunick sighed heavily, getting a sympathetic backrub from his Partner Pokémon.

* * *

"Come on, Leilani. Let me try something."

"No way, girl. We agreed you were going to stay away from cooking appliances way until you passed into the afterlife." Leilani replied firmly as she tried to bat Solana away from the stove.

Solana pouted.

"I'm doing much better now. Really."

"Yeah, right. Lunick told me you set your kitchen on fire trying to microwave a soft pretzel."

"Hey, the directions said to heat it for 8 minutes."

"In the oven!"

Solana folded her arms. She reached for the tray of eggs on the counter.

"At least let me help with the mixture for the deviled eggs."

Leilani darted in front of Solana and held her arms out to the side.

"No way! Don't you dare touch those eggs. Knowing our luck they'd explode the moment you laid a finger on them."

Solana crossed her arms.

"That's not funny, Leilani."

"Who said I was joking? Girl, you better get your behind back in the lobby and play a board game or somethin' because I can't be working damage control all night. You set fire to this base and I'm the one who's gonna end up in trouble. I've got people's lives to think about."

Solana continued to pout as Lunick entered the kitchenette.

He snaked his arms around Solana from behind and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"What's all the hubbub about? I could hear yah'll arguing from the other room?"

"Leilani's being a jerk."

"Excuse me? Who was the one who had the Ringtown Ranger Base smoking during Prom week? I don't think it was the pokémon."

"Okay, settle down girls," Lunick interjected, holding his hands up. "No need to get all in a huff. Come on, Solana. Let's play a game or something."

Putting his hands around Solana's shoulders, he ushered her out of the kitchenette.

Solana squealed.

"I cannot believe, Leilani! She's acting like I'm some radioactive thing that will combust anything I touch into pieces."

"Well, you did burn my cast-iron pot while trying to make macaroni and cheese. Macaroni and cheese, Solana."

"You ate it didn't you?"

"Out of respect. It was your first time trying your hand at Mac N' Cheese. I didn't want to be rude and obnoxious."

"So, it was a pity feast?"

"Well…I wouldn't put it that way. I'd say it was more I was being polite and didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Okay. A pity feast."

Lunick hugged Solana from behind.

"Come on. How about we just –"

"Lunick," Leilani called from the kitchentte. "I need your help in here. I can't decide whether to use cinnamon and nutmeg or allspice for the gingerbread swiss roll cake. I already made the eggnog frosting."

Lunick let go of Solana and put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm, that's a tricky decision."

"Tricky? Aren't they practically the same thing?"

Lunick's eyes stretched wide as he stared at Solana in disbelief.

"See, this is why you shouldn't be in the kitchen," Lunick said calmly and gently.

Solana cut her eyes at Lunick as she smacked her lips.

Lunick smiled softly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Gotta go fulfill my chefly duties. Why don't you go stuff some stockings till I get back?"

Before Solana could answer, Lunick had darted into the kitchenette to join Leilani.

Solana sucked her teeth in annoyance and irritation. She walked over to counter on the far side of the lobby and sat down. She traced circles on the counter, trying to calm herself. It was about a minute before she noticed someone was sitting beside her and looked up.

Her features relaxed. "Iyori?"

The blonde teenager turned around to face Solana and smiled.

"Solana-san. Hi! Merīkurisumasu." _Merry Christmas._

"Merīkurisumasu." _Merry Christmas_. Solana replied back. "I didn't know you were still here. I thought you were going to Hoenn to spend the holidays with your family?"

Iyori sighed. "Oh, I was. But my flight was cancelled. There is a big snowstorm over the Sea of Hoenn. No planes are flying into the region anytime soon."

"Oh, Iyori, I'm sorry to hear that."

Iyori shook her head and smiled. "It is alright. This way I can catch up on all the work I missed last week. I know the Professor will be happy to see me back in the lab."

"The holidays are the time to get away from work and spend time with your family."

Iyori's smile widened. She placed her hand over Solana's.

"You are my family."

Solana was shocked. She was not expecting Iyori to say that at all.

Iyori continued to smile. "You all have done so much for me. Spenser-sensei, Hastings-hakase, Leilani-senpai. You and Lunick-sama especially have helped me so much, when I had nothing. You brought me out of the darkness and into the shining light. I am forever in your debt. I've spent more time with all of you than my birth family at home. I still love them, of course. But I love you as well. You are just as much my family as my blood ones."

Solana could feel herself get teary-eyed. She placed her hand on top of Iyori's and smiled as well.

"I promise you we feel the same way, Iyori. You're our family as well."

Iyori nodded.

Percy approached them.

"Excuse me ladies. Iyori, you have a phone call."

"It is probably my mother. I'll talk to you later, Solana-san."

"Yeah, of course."

Iyori squeezed her hand slightly before walking away to take the call.

Percy looked back at Solana.

"You alright, Solana?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not bummed you got kicked out of the kitchenette?"

Solana's expression suddenly soured.

"Well, I wasn't anymore but thank you for reminding me of that."

Percy winced.

"Sorry, Sole."

"It's okay." She said quietly as she slowly got up from the chair. "I see what Leilani sees in you."

She patted Percy on the chest and sauntered away.

"Wait?…What?…"

* * *

The moon was hidden behind thick clouds and the flurries of early evening had transformed from the near blizzard earlier in the day as night fell on Fall City. Despite the lack of light, with everything turned white it was more than bright enough to see the longest night of the year creep by.

Solana heard the glass door to the base's patio slide open and close. She didn't have to ask who it was, she already knew how to detect this person's presence. She got answer when she felt him slide his arms around her waist and rest his head on her right shoulder.

"Percy told me I could find you out here." He said. Minun ran from his side and hopped on the deck railing to greet and join Plusle.

"Did he now?" Solana asked nonchalantly as she continued to look at the night sky.

Lunick gave her a squeeze.

"Come on. You're not still mad about Leilani and I kicking you of the kitchenette, are you? We had to, Solana. There was still a lot of preparations to be done. And she needed help getting food together for her folks. They still have a long drive early tomorrow."

"I'm not mad."

Lunick let go of her and stepped to the side.

"Then why are you out here by yourself? Everyone's inside playing holiday carol charades and singing Christmas carols. Leilani drank quite a bit of eggnog and she's putting on quite a hilarious show in there."

"I'm sure she is," she chuckled lightly. She turned around to face him before turning back to look at the area surrounding the base. "Plusle and I just wanted to get away for a little. Look at the stars. The moon. Listen to the nocturnal pokémon sing to each other."

Lunick looked out ahead of him as well. "It's pretty but Babe it's also freezing out here. You're not cold?"

"I'm fine. If you're distracted enough you don't really feel all the other stuff."

Lunick turned back to face her. "Are you trying to distract yourself?"

"No, Lunick, I'm not. I'm just enjoying outside. Marveling at the beauty of nature, I think you call it."

"It's beautiful…but it's also cold out here."

Getting an idea, Lunick reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his styler. Going to his music playlist, he scrolled down until he found what he was looking for.

Solana couldn't fight the smile that spread across her lips when she heard the jazzy slow-paced call and response duet song.

"Really, Lunick?"

"Really." He replied as he walked back up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Uh! You're very pushy, you know?" she said, quoting a line from the song.

"I like to think of it as opportunistic."

They both started to pantomime and dance as they began to sing to each other one of their favorite holiday songs. ( **A/N: This scene works best if you play the instrumental of the song while it is happening. I recommend Idina Menzel and Michael Bublé's rendition.)**

 _Solana_ _:_

" _I really can't stay."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Baby, it's cold outside."_

 _Solana_

" _I've got to go away."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Baby, it's cold outside."_

 _Solana_

" _This evening has been…so very nice."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_

 _Solana_

" _My mother will start to worry."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _My father will be pacing the floor."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Listen to that fireplace roar."_

 _Solana:_

" _So really I'd better scurry."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Beautiful, please don't hurry."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _But maybe just a half a drink more?"_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _I'll put some records on while I pour."_

While the two rangers were dancing, Plusle and Minun stopped dancing and quietly and stealthily scurried away.

 _Solana_ _:_

" _I wish I knew how…"_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Your eyes are like starlight now."_

 _Solana_ _:_

"… _To break this spell…I ought to say no, no, no, sir."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Mind if I move in closer?"_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _What's the sense of hurting my pride?"_

 _Solana_ :

" _I really can't stay…"_

 _Both_ _:_

" _Baby, it's cold outside."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _I simply must go."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Baby, it's cold outside."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _The answer is no."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _But baby, it's cold outside."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _The welcome has been…"_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _How lucky that you dropped in."_

 _Solana_ _:_

"… _so nice and warm."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Babe, just look out at that storm."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _My Daddy will be suspicious."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Gosh your lips look delicious."_

 _Solana:_

" _My brother will be there at the door."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Waves upon a snow-covered shore."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _My Nana's mind is vicious."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Gosh your lips look so delicious."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _But maybe just another drink more?"_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Never such a blizzard before."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _I've got to get home."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Baby, you'll freeze out there."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _Say, lend me your coat."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _It's up to your knees out there."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _You've really been grand."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _I thrill when you touch my hand."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _But don't you see?"_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _How can you do this thing to me?"_

 _Solana_ :

" _There's bound to be talk tomorrow."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _Think of my life long sorrow."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _At least there'll be plenty implied."_

 _Lunick_ _:_

" _If you caught pneumonia and died."_

 _Solana_ _:_

" _I really can't stay…"_

 _Both:_

" _Baby, it's cold outside. Baby it's cold outside. Baby it's cold…out…side…"_

 _Solana :_

" _Okay fine. Just another drink then."_

 _Lunick :_

" _Ha, that took a lot of convincing."_

By the time the song had drawn to a close, Solana and Lunick already had their foreheads pressed up against each other's and arms around each other's waist.

"Trying to serenade me, are we?" Solana asked, lifting her head.

"Hey, it's a holiday classic. And I think it rings pretty true to our current situation."

"Uh Huh," Solana rolled her tongue in her mouth, "You just don't stop, do you?"

"Well, I seeks to impress my lady. But it got you out of your funk, did it not?"

"I wasn't in a funk."

"You so were."

"No, I wasn't."

Lunick shook his head. "Well, at the very least it lifted your spirits, did it not?"

Solana smiled and nodded.

"Then my work is done." He said proudly.

Solana's smiled widened slightly. Her left eye caught a glimmer of something sparkly and she glanced upward before rolling her eyes and shaking her head slowly.

"Mmhmm…Wow, you really don't stop. You'll stop at nothing to get your kiss, will you?"

"Okay, maybe the song was a bit much but I really wasn't trying to get you in the mood, Solana. Especially not here at the base."

Solana looked him back in his eyes and pointed upwards. Lunick followed her direction, saw what she was pointing at, then sighed exasperatedly and lowered his head.

"I didn't do that."

"You've been doing it all night."

"Yeah, but a guy can only take so much rejection. It's probably just another decoration."

"Hmm…apple, oak, and willow leaves…" Solana pondered. "…bright red berries…gold and silver tinsel banner…"

"Solana, I'm telling you, I didn't do this."

"…green and red bow…tied and suspended right above the door frame."

"Solana, I didn't set this up."

"Lunick…"

"I know when you've had enough of something and I respect that."

"Lunick…"

"Like in the song, you said no, and my pride can only take so much –"

Lunick didn't finish his sentence as he felt a pair of warm lips pressed firmly against his. The kiss lasted about a minute and it took Lunick several moments before he was able to get himself together to form a sentence.

"Wha?…What?"

Solana smiled.

"You've earned it."

Lunick was still trying to shake himself out of his daze.

"But…But I didn't?…Why did you…"

Solana wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close.

"I guess I'm still under your spell…" she replied slyly, "Now, I counted 16 berries on that bundle, which means you still owe me 15 more kisses."

Lunick smiled slowly. "Whatever my lady wants. Though, I think Leilani's still expecting us. We don't go back to the party, the other rangers might talk in there. And it's cold outside."

Solana caressed his face. "Yeah, they might get suspicious. But your lips look so delicious. So, Baby, don't hold out."

Lunick couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay then. _I_ don't need a lot of convincing."

Their lips reconnected as they lost themselves in a sensual and passionate liplock.

Plusle and Minun smiled up on the hanging tinsel and high-pawed each other enthusiastically.

"Mai Mai!"

"Plah Pla!"

Minun then scurried over to the mistletoe ornament, pulled off a spring with two berries, then scurried back to Plusle.

He held it out to her.

"Mai Mai?"

Plusle smiled in delight.

"Pla Pla!"

Minun placed the evergreen leaf behind Plusle's left ear and Plusle snuggled up next to him. They nuzzled each other gently before turning back to watch their rangers kiss under the glow of the moonlight.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! It took me what, four years to finish this? Admittedly, this story did not pan out exactly the way I had initially envisioned it, but I am just satisfied that I finally was able to finish it. I did omit and change some of the lyrics of _Baby It's Cold Outside_ to better fit the scene and my characters family (I will establish in We've Come This Far). I'm not too enthused about MurphxAria, PercyxLeilani pairing I used, just because I've gotten so attached to my MurphxLeilani pairing, but as with the Epilogue of _Inevitable Love_ , I felt compelled to stick to the original idea I had for the story. If you want, you may treat this story as like an alternate parallel universe type thing or as a noncanonical One-Shot. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this story. There may be a few grammatical errors but I will do my best in the coming days to address them all before Christmas.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone!

God Bless! \\(^w^)/

XyKPfan

(And please don't forget to review!")


End file.
